Chocolate Cravings
by Attack Of The Brains
Summary: Mello's out of chocolate again, and it's up to Matt to get some more before Mello goes crazy!


So this is the first fanfiction I've written in a really long time. No excuse for it to be bad, of course. Review please? I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This was not good.

This was not good _at all_.

Mello was out of chocolate, and if he didn't have a constant supply of it, bad things would go down. Very, _very _bad things. Matt knew this fact quite well; in fact, he probably knew it a bit too well, being the poor soul Mello would release his anger on if he didn't get the chocolate.

The redhead quickly left the house, avoiding the sullen Mello in the kitchen. The blonde was searching every last corner for the third time, and Matt didn't have long before the redhead was abused by the raging chocoholic. Jumping into his car, Matt sped off. On the way, three red lights were ignored, two cars were forced to swerve in order to avoid accident, a cat was brought down to eight lives, and various people were scared for their lives.

As soon as Matt stopped the car, he jumped out and made a mad dash for the grocery store. "Chocolate!" he panted. "I need chocolate. All of it. Now!"

The cashier looked at him strangely. "Um, sir? Are you all right?" Her hand was poised on her cell phone, ready to call the police. Minimum wage was _not _enough to deal with these freaks on a daily basis.

Realizing how crazy he sounded, the gamer coughed awkwardly. "My, uh, fiancée is, uh, pregnant. She...has a chocolate craving." Matt knew that if Mello ever learned about that sentence, the redhead would be killed with his pink DS, some leather, and the teddy bear Matt knew Mello had stashed under his bed.

With a knowing "oh," the cashier relaxed and pointed to aisle three. Matt scurried off and found what Mello would consider heaven. As far as the eye could see, chocolate of all different brands and varieties were stacked neatly beside each other. Finding Mello's favorite brand, Matt grabbed as much as he could possibly hold and then some.

As the chocolate was dropped on by register, the cashier's eyes went wide. There was a ridiculous amount of chocolate. "Some craving, huh," she muttered.

Matt snorted. "You have no idea. If I don't bring back this much chocolate, I'd probably be killed." In fact, he probably needed even more chocolate. Mello would be through all of this within a day or so.

The cashier laughed and said, "Here, give her a flower, too. On the house." She handed Matt a red rose as he stared back blankly, trying to remember who "she" was.

As he remembered the lie, the redhead laughed and accepted the flower. "I'm sure she'll love it." He even gave her a wink.

"That'll be 3000 yen, sir." Matt went for his wallet and pulled out the money. Leaving the store in a rush, the gamer hurried toward his car and went home. Once again, red lights were ignored, people thought about calling the police over his reckless driving, and the same caught was forced down to only seven lives.

Outside the door, Matt braced himself. Mello was surely going to scream in his face for ditching him when he was out of chocolate. He stepped into the kitchen and waited a total of ten seconds before this prediction rang true.

"MAIL JEEVAS! How _dare_ you leave me when I'm out of chocolate! You're lucky there's a sto—is that a rose?" Mello broke off, looking at the redhead strangely.

"Of course it is. For you, sweetie," Matt replied smoothly.

"...Don't make me destroy your pink DS."

Matt sighed and dropped the flower. "Here. For you." He handed the blonde the bag full with expensive chocolate.

Mello took the bag and looked inside. "It took you half an hour to get this much chocolate when there's a store across the street? And look, you got the wrong kind. You know I don't eat the almond." Mello threw the bag back at the gamer. "But whatever. I went myself. No thanks to _you_."

Matt stared. "There's a store across the street?"

Mello looked at him like he was stupid. "Yes, Matt. There is. Why else would I pick this dump for a hiding place? Go look for yourself."

There was, in fact, a chocolate store right across the street. The word "chocolate" was even in neon across the window.

Matt cringed. Some observation skills he had.


End file.
